A Huge Misunderstanding
by djlee6
Summary: requested by supersexymew95. Red is pining over Zim but Zim is clueless. When he gets word that Skooge is going to visit the "defect", Red jumps to conclusions and quickly decides to intervene, much to Purple's irritation. Dib gets some love but is not influential here. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

a request by supersexymew95

enjoy

ooooooooooooooo

Currently Zim was down in his lab making some tweaks to his newest creation that he was planning to use to take over the Earth. He had been wanting to launch this plan a week ago-much to his disliking-but he refused to be humiliated by that big-headed Dib once again just because he was impatient.

He was just about to make the final adjustment when-

"Incoming transmition."

-his hand slipped.

Growling loudly, Zim glared up at his computer. "I'm busy! Can't it wait!?" He was so frustrated. Too much to care about if it was the Tallest.

But, as it would seem, the computer cared little for Zim's comfort and patched the communication through anyway.

"Heya, Zim!"

Hearing the voice, Zim's anger shot up another twenty degrees. (Yes, degrees.) "What, Skooge?! Can't you see I'm busy!"

"Yeah, I know you are," Skooge replied, that smile still on his face and irritating Zim further. "So, listen, I have a lot of free time on my hands since conquering Blorch-"

"ARE YOU TRYING TO PICK A FIGHT WITH ME?!"

"-and so I figured I would come and help you out with Earth. You know, two heads are better than one and all,"

"I don't need your help, you miserable smeet!"

"Oh it's no trouble," Skooge waved off. "I'll be there in a moment or so. See you then!"

The transmition cut before Skooge caught Zim's learned Earth profanity. "DAMNITT!"

oo

Little did Zim know, he wasn't the only one that got Skooge's message. Outside his home (well, across the street (culvasac?) from his home), Dib was hidden in the bushes with his laptop, listening intently into his earpiece to be sure he wasn't missing anything else important. Quickly typing up his notes, Dib tried to think up if he should invade the home or not. One Irken was enough trouble, but two...

After a moment, Dib rolled his eyes and dismissed the thought. The other Irken may not be insane like Zim, but it seemed that Zim was so stubborn he was willing to fight with the other rather than see the advantages of teaming up. It was times like this Dib was greatful the little alien was so damn set in his ways.

Still, this was a perfect oppritunity to study and Irken other than Zim.

oo

"Where are you going?"

"Just to check on something," Red replied, fighting the urge to snap at this partner.

Purple frowned at the other. "You've been going off on your own an awful lot lately...Just what exactly are you checking up on?"

Without missing a beat, Red looked over to the other with his trained cool-and-composed look, his hands hooked behind him and replied smoothly: "Just to sneak at Narr's progress. If we call him like we do our Invaders, he'll get panicked and we won't get any information out of him. It's just easier this way,"

"Can I watch?"

"Afraid the screen I have set up is too small," Red returned, forcing a smile on his face as if to tease the other. Purple hated the smaller screens because it forced him to sit still and pay closer attention.

Sure enough, the violet-eyed Irken rolled his eyes and went back to looking over the Shorters while eating his snacks.

Taking this as a 'nevermind then', Red casually slipped out from the Pilot Room and made his way to his personal chambers. The only place on the Massive that Purple couldn't tread without his permission and therefore garunteeing the safety of his secret.

As he booted up the system, Red stretched, trying to relax. It had been quite some time since Zim had taken the time to give a report into them. Purple had been celebrating the fact, hoping the other had perished. Red put on a mask of relief to hold off suspicion, knowing full well what was really the case: Zim had been working on his newest plan for taking over his planet.

It made Red feel conflicted about giving Zim the fake assignment. On the one hand, Zim was safe from being a target for abuse on Irk and was less likely to be deactivated due to his defective behavior. On the other hand...

Well on the other hand, Red missed the little pest.

As he seated himself in front of the screen and began typing in the needed codes, Red let his mind swim back to when he and Zim were in Elite training together. He was always so detructive, always trying to prove he was the best. It did used to get on Red's nerves but at the same time, he admired the other. The more he observed Zim the more he found himself thinking that Zim wasn't defective. In fact he embodied everything Irkens should be: blood-thirsty, driven by the heat of battle rather than being forced to sign treaties and 'make peace'. There were many times that Red fantasized what it would be like if Zim was at his side rather than Purple. No doubt the other races would be much more afraid if someone like Zim was in charge. It also helped that Red was...a bit attracted to the other...

...Alright, maybe very attracted.

There was just something about how those pink eyes lit up at the sight of fire, the way that light voice turned dark with deranged laughter, the way Zim never gave up even after humiliating defeat...

Purple was so tame it was boring. Sure, he and Pur could joke about things, but Red had a craving for destruction that throwing Irkens out of the airlock couldn't satisfy. He never even bothered pursuing a physical relationship with the other Tallest because he was sure the other was too timid.

Zim on the other hand...Red groaned. Zim would sure to be full of excitement and tricks...

His thoughts were interupted by the screen coming to life with the image of Zim working on his newest device, just as Red knew he would. From the angle of the camera, Red could only see Zim from behind, but it would suffice. So long as Red knew the other was safe...

So when the computer came to life, with Skooge popping up on the screen, Red nearly fell back out of his chair. He thought he couldn't be shocked further until Skooge announced he'd be there in moments.

Zim seemed just as furious as Red and a small part of him was relieved, but still it didn't ease his nerves any. What reason could Skooge have to go and see Zim? Immediately Red's thoughts turned to dark intentions. Skooge must be going to confess his affections to Zim! Red's eyes were wide and he shook his head in denial. No, he couldn't let that happen!

He had to stop it!

ooooooooo

okay so short.

was gunna make it a one-shot but i decided to be evil instead

already got it all sorted out and planned so don't fret


	2. Chapter 2

as promised, here is the continuation

enjoy

ooooooooooooooo

_If that little unwashed, short, ungly, fat, little...short...SHORT PILE OF FILTH thinks he's taking what's MINE he's got another thing coming!_

Suffice it to say, Red wasn't thinking as clearly as he normally did. He tended to get that way when things involved Zim. So it was understandable, really, that without so much as a hesitation, Red stepped into his teleporter without so much as a heads up to anyone.

It would also explain why he accidently left the monotor to Zim's lab on...

oooo

While Irken technology was advanced, the distance made the transition from the Massive to Zim's base go on a few moments longer than expected and Red was left in a sort of rift, still fuming over the reason he was stuck there in the first place.

When he finally was in the underground base of his secet obsession, Red's lekku perked at the sound of voices. One he immediately recongnized was Zim's and the other...

Wait, that wasn't Skooge...

Curious, Red floated where he wouldn't be spotted, trying to hear the conversation better. Eventually he found himself just outside the main part of the lab.

"Just tell me what you're up to so I can put a stop to it and leave!"

It was some male voice that Red couldn't place. The scratchy tone...It definately wasn't Irken...

"I'm not up to anything," Zim huffed. It was a lie, but Zim seemed to have been so irritated he forgot about his plan, because he sounded downright insulted. "Now for the last time, get out! Before I vaporize you!"

"You think I'm stupid, Zim? I know you were contacted by another Irken just now and they're coming here to help you with your plans!"

Zim scoffed. "As if I need that filth's help,"

"So you admit someone called?" The tone sounded smug now. Red had to hand it to the other: he knew how to get under Zim's skin.

It was quiet for a moment, probably due to some stare off before Zim spoke. "I was contacted, yes, but for your information, Dib-worm, I wasn't planning on accepting his help,"

Dib-worm...? Oh! The Dib that was always ruining Zim's plans...How long had he been doing that? How long ago was Zim given this fake assignment...? A few years...The human had to know by now Zim was unable to accomplish anything...

Course, Skooge did conquer Bloorch so maybe that was why the human was so insistant...

"Oh? Why wouldn't you?" It was obvious the human didn't believe him.

"Because I don't need anyone's help!" Zim insisted. "I was given this assignment by the Tallest! If I can't do it on my own, I'll be the laughing stock of the entire Empire!"

Red felt his insides twist in guilt at that. Zim was already mocked by the entire Irken race. Hell, by nearly everyone he came into contact with! And now he was deluded because of Red...

He felt horrible.

The human sighed. "Zim, I hate to break it to you, but you've been here so long you probably already are,"

As much as Red wanted to snap and go to defend Zim, he found himself slightly agreeing with the human. Even if the assignment wasn't a sham, it was still embarrassing.

"Enough! Get out!"

"ZIM! LISTEN!"

Red actually flinched a bit when he heard the human's voice raise.

"No! I don't need to listen to whatever you have to say! I need to be ready to get that idiot to leave and you're interferring is-"

"DAMNITT ZIM! Why are you so thick headed!? Don't you get it?! You can't accept his help because there is no mission!"

Red's eyes widened.

_Oh dear Irk..._

ooooooooooooooooo

plz review~


	3. Chapter 3

chapter three of misunderstanding

enjoy~

ooooooooooooooo

It was tense for what seemed like ages. Red actually held his breathe, feeling increasingly nervous that Zim had yet to respond.

Finally unable to take it anymore, he pulled a small mirror from his storage compartment (a small trick he learned in Elite training) and held it so he could see into the room with less risk of being spotted. There, in the mirror, was Zim's wrist being held in place by a tall human- this Dib- both of them having this stare off.

Zim looked hurt, conflicted...all the things that Red knew would be etched on those normally hardened features when Zim eventually found out about his mission.

What really confused the Taller, though, was the expression on the human's face. Hell, just the human all together was weird. Dark fur all over his head...even coming out his chin! What an odd race...DId they all look like that? All dressed dark...It conflicted so much with the Invader uniform Zim was wearing. And he was taller...How could an inferior race be so much taller!?

Actually...Zim was taller than he used to be too...Now Red bet that the former 'shortest Irken in history' could now reach his chest easily. As if the shorter wasn't facinating enough...

But Red was still drawn to those eyes the human had. Why did he look so...upset and conflicted? Like he didn't want to say what he said?

Before he could think over it anymore, Zim growled, barring his sharp teeth and ripping his arm away, the human simply letting go and watching what Zim would do. Was this human nuts?! Did he not realize how dangerous Zim was?! How on Irk could he stay so calm?! It was infuriating!

"You're a liar!" Zim hissed darkly, causing shivers to run up and down Red's spine both from fear and excitement. Zim's lekku were forward, an obvious display of agression and anger.

But still, the human remained as calm as possible. "Zim, I know you don't want to hear it, but it's true. Just think about it-"

"No! I refuse to believe anything you have to say!"

"Zim, you're supposed leaders left you here hoping you'd die!" Dib shouted. "You can't handle this envoirnment! You get burned by the RAIN for fuck's sake! And they're always snickering and laughing at you when you call them! They don't care!"

How did this human know so much?

"In case you haven't noticed, Dib-worm, I have survived everything this disgusting planet has! And why not? I'm an Invader! And a damn good one!" Zim took a deep breath, visibly composing himself, his lekku relaxing back. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have another little pest to deal with. I expect you to leave," His tone dropped, dangerously low. A tone that Zim had never personally heard Zim speak in before.

Red caught the sound of a door opening and the sound of Zim walking off, his image now gone from Red's mirror.

Frowning to himself, the taller tucked the small mirror back away, his thoughts muddled. He had come here to keep Skooge from admitting something to Zim and now it seemed that him being spotted wouldn't be the best thing. Even if Zim was still set on believing he had a mission, his tone and behavior suggested and the smaller was a force to be reckoned with, especially now when he seemed to be under a lot of stress.

He was just going to leave when a voice spoke up.

"Evesdrop much?"

Red's eyes narrowed slightly as he turned, seeing in the doorway the human, openly glaring, his arms crossed over his chest.

Red stood tall, composed. "Just checking in on our Invader," he stated simply, refusing to be intimidated.

"Bullshit," Dib snapped back. He stepped closer to Red, letting his arms drop. Red noted how the dark colors did seem to suit this human, the attire he wore billowing in an oddly intimidating fashion. He was even more surprised when the human easily looked him in the eye, being no less than a few marks shorter than Red.

...That was unsettling.

Red glared back. "What was that, human?"

"Don't think I don't know what you're up to," Dib warned. "I know you just want to keep Zim under your thumb. He's already nearly destroyed your entire race once..." The human smirked then. "And that was unprovoked. Imagine the damage he'd cause if he actually had a reason to want you all dead,"

Red had to keep from his eyes widening.

He hadn't thought of that...

Still, he cooly replied. "Zim would never do anything against the Empire. He lives to serve it, as every Irken does. Now, if you don't mind, I have an Irken I came here to get back on assignment. Seems he abandoned his mission and came here to pester a fellow Invader," He turned to find Zim again, mentally cursing himself. Why didn't he think this through?!

He vaugely caught the sound of the human following him, no doubt not believing him and wanting to be there to intervene if necessary.

_How irritating..._

oooooooooooooooo

plz review~


	4. Chapter 4

chapter four

heads up: this is the end. no more after this (of this fic anyway...)

enjoy~

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zim tapped his foot impatiently as he stood in front of his teleporter. It had been activated and was currently recieving Skooge from his ship, no doubt. And the ruthless Irken had every intention of making the filthy rodent leave. His lab was his sanctuary, not a damn social gathering place! And he certainly was not going to accept any help from his inferior.

Speaking of which, what was taking the idiot so long? If Skooge was as close as he said, then he hould have come through by now...

Zim huffed as an image was finally coming through. His blood was boiling by this point and he was done being patient. Ready to snap the moment the teleporter ceased, Zim's eyes snapped open as the figure was much larger and much thinner than Skooge's form would have been. When Zim saw violet eyes glaring down at him, he paled. "M-my Tallest!" Quickly, Zim dropped to one knee to bow, his head dropped in respect. (It was something an Irken would only have to do if they grew taller, which Zim was proud enough to say he now was.) "Tallest Purple, welcome to my base," He wanted to ask what on Irk Purple was doing there, but Zim knew it wasn't his place. If Purple was there, then surely he had a good reason.

Purple narrowed an eye at Zim's increased height but refused to compliment it. Instead he scowled and hovered past the other in search for Red. It was a little strange that since Red had come to Zim's base, Zim was alone in front of the teleporter, but perhaps Red had decided to simply lurk around like some sort of cowardly smeet.

Just the thought of such a possibility made Purple's digestive spooch curdle. "Irken Zim, where is Tallest Red?"

Zim lifted his head to offer a confused look. "I...I assume he is on the Massive. Did he say otherwise?" Now Zim was genuinely confused.

Purple turned to snap at Zim but stopped himself, settling on glaring. Huffing, Purple rolled his eyes and continued to look around, making his way down the hall.

Zim hesitantly stood as he watched the other leave. Just what on Irk was going on? He moved to follow after the violet-eyed Tallest, watching him nervously. "Um...M-My Tallest, is there perhaps some way I could be of assistance?"

"No. Now shut up,"

Zim's lips locked shut at that. Though Tallest Red was known for his anger, it was Tallest Purple that had the short fuze. And though Zim was thought of as foolish, he knew better than to try and get on Tallest Purple's bad side.

Opting to stay by the teleporter, Zim lowered his gaze from Purple out of respect. A part of him debated whether or not to try and sneak past Purple to see if Dib had left like Zim had ordered (well... more pleaded) him to. Just when he was thinking about asking the Computer to check if Dib was still on the perimiter, the teleporter activated again, revealing yet another annoyance.

"Hiya, Zim!"

Supressing a groan, Zim ground his teeth together, his blood boiling again as he turned to address the slob intruding into his lab.

oooo

"RED!"

Red stiffened in shock. That voice...

Dib smirked behind him. "Oh? The other Tallest? He sounds upset,"

Red barred his teeth. "Mind yourself, Earthling. How my partner and I interact is none of your concern,"

"It became my concern when you made it obvious you threw Zim away," Dib shot back.

Before Red could reply, Purple's voice broke the air again. "Red! There you are!" He actually took the time to stomp over rather than hover. Once he stood in front of Red, he yanked the crimson-eyed Irken to stand on the ground with him. Glaring, Purple didn't even notice Dib, tearing right into his partner. "What were you thinking?! Just disappearing like that! And on this filthy dirt ball, no less! Do you have any idea how worried you made me? What were you even thinking coming here! Being in close range with that-that...defect!"

"He is NOT a DEFECT!" Dib snapped. Red had to repress the urge to jump in surprise. This Earthling sounded like he was out for blood.

Purple gaped at the human for a moment before glaring again. "Mind your own business, Earthling! What are you even doing here, anyway?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Dib returned coldly.

Purple huffed. "Whatever. Red, we have to get back to the Massive before-"

"Oh boy! What a surprise!"

Red, Purple, and Dib all turned in mild shock to address yet another Irken. This one short and sloppy, with grease and food stains all over his uniform. Red noted from the corner of his eye the human's grimace at the sight. It was a little interesting to know that the human had high standards of hygeine.

The small Invader was accompanied by the (now) taller Zim who shared their look of distaste. Skoodge seemed oblivious to the vibes of discomfort as he approached his Tallest, a proud smile on his face. "I didn't expect you both to be here, My Tallest! Did Comrade Irken Zim hail you?"

"No," Came the unison answer from all four, causing Skoodge to look about curiously.

Zim lifted his gaze and caught sight of Dib again, frowning. "I thought I told you to leave," he hissed.

"I found him and didn't trust him being alone with you," Dib replied cooly, jerking his head towards Red, causing the crimson Irken to stiffen.

Purple looked at Red oddly. "What did you come here for anyway?"

Red clenched his jaw. "Merely to check on... our Invader,"

Purple blanched. "Red, please! We both know these two are hopeless!"

Zim's eyes flashed with hurt and he looked over to Dib who returned a guilty nod. Red felt his cardiac-spooch quicken. Zim was no doubt starting to believe what Dib had told him earlier... He needed to correct this! Not because Zim might go on a rampage, but because then Red would have no chance winning the small Irken over! "Purple," he began, trying to use a calm and collected tone, "don't loose your head just because you found it necessary to look for me. Don't bunch Irken Zim with Irken Skoodge,"

Purple rolled his eyes. "Yeah, at least Skoodge has conquered a damn planet!"

Dib quirked a brow at that and Zim's eyes flashed with shame and hurt. Red was about to tear his teeth into his partner when Skoodge spoke up. "Well that's why I came, My Tallest! To assist Comrade Irken Zim here,"

"I don't want or need your help!" Zim snapped at the short Irken. Red almost snorted in amusement. It was almost comical to see Zim so tall!

"Only because you're not really an Invader," Dib pressed gently, causing Red to glare at him. (Though Dib ignored the crimson Irken.)

"Red, you told this human?" Purple's voice showed genuine confusion and surprise. "Was he supposed to tell Zim?"

Red panicked. He looked to Zim who's eyes were now glazed over with hurt and terror. He wanted to console the poor thing. He wanted to assure Zim that even if he wan't an Invader, Red still valued him above all others because he loved him.

But that stupid human! Dib went over and placed a comforting hand on Zim's shoulder, murmering comforting words to him that Red was too enraged to decipher.

He snapped. "Get your hands off him, human!"

Red ignored the shocked looks from Purple and Skoodge. No doubt they didn't expect the possesive growl in his tone. Something primal their kind used when declaring possession and territory. A behavior that was meant to be below any Tallest to use save for when they were forced into the front lines of battle.

Dib didn't show a single hint of fear. He glared challengingly at Red, leaving his hand still on Zim's shoulder. (Zim being too zoned out to react to Red's outburst.) "What do you care? You made it obvious that you don't care what happens to him,"

"Don't you DARE assume such things!" Red snapped.

"You've done nothing to prove otherwise!" Dib shot back. "You never took him seriously. You never listened to his plans -even if they were sometimes desperate and stupid. You never called him to check in. You never even managed to keep a straight face when he contacted you! So why the hell do you think it's okay to show up NOW and try to make him think he means something to you?!"

Red's filter broke. "YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I SHOWED UP?! Because that THING there!" He pointed at Skoodge, making the small Irken yelp and jump back in fright. "That THING thinks he's good enough for Zim! Thinks he's in Zim's league! Well, he's not! I care very much for Zim! Not because he's an Irken and not because he's Invader. Because I've known him for years and I'm the only one good enough for him! I LOVE HIM!"

By the time Red calmed down, catching his breath and his cardiac-spooch calming thanks to his PAK, Red finally realized what he had done. He tensed back up, taking in the look of shock on the human's face and the wide-eyed stare from Zim and Skoodge.

"Red..." Purple spoke up behind him, much more hesitant than before. "I think you're not feeling well. Let's head back to the Massive..."

Red wanted to protest, but once he locked eyes with Zim, he couldn't think of a single thing to say. Zim was clearly torn between confusion and disgust. Red couldn't blame him. After all, the smaller just heard Purple basically admit to both Tallests fooling Zim into thinking he was an Invader. He looked back to the human and found Dib's eyes scanning him over, as if to detect some shred of a lie. After a moment, Dib's eyes lit up with something Red couldn't recognize. It looked like a mixture of empathy and disappointment.

Red's eyes fell to the floor as he realized his position: he was coward. He was a liar. He was everything he hated and he... he didn't deserve someone as loyal as Zim. And this human...

Red looked back to lock his eyes with Dib's. This human was obviously only concerned with looking out for Zim. This loyalty and protection... That was what Zim deserved...

Red sighed. He knew what to do. "Yes... You're right. I think I caught the Vort fever that's been going around the Massive," he replied calmly and softly, turning to Purple.

His partner's eyes held a great deal of guilt and understanding, as well as something else Red couldn't make out. Purple stepped close to Red, resting a hand on his arm. "Come on, then. You need to rest." He turned to Zim. "He didn't know what he was saying... but you won't have to concern yourself with him. Your Invader status is hereby revoked." Zim visibly broke from the inside out and Dib pulled him close to keep Zim steady on his feet. Purple then turned to Skoodge. "Meaning you no longer have a reason to be here. Nor do you have a reason to contact Former-Irken Zim." Skoodge nodded and Zim nearly let out a weak whimper at the title, his lekku pressed far back against his skull.

Red allowed himself to be led to the teleporter but allowed himself a glance back. As soon as he saw what was happening, he wished he hadn't looked.

There, Zim had fallen to his knees and was shaking with held back sobs of dispair, the human holding him tightly and trying his best to mend the broken Irken back together.

_I'm so sorry, Zim..._ Red turned back to face ahead, trying to keep himself strong. _I'll always love you._

oooooooooooooooo

done

finally

*sighs* that took so long to post...

I suck lol


End file.
